The Chapel
by xDracotheDeathEaterx
Summary: Claudia finds Jared praying in a chapel at Queen Sia's palace. This meeting leads to some sharing of deep feelings. Is it real, or just her imagination? You decide, and tell me in comments.


It was a beautiful, cloudless day at Queen Sia's Palace, the sunlight streaming down on the turrets and parrapets of the white castle. But Claudia was not down by the lake, joining the lords and ladies at their stuffy, reahearsed merrymaking, as she knew she should have been. Instead, she had been looking for her tutor, Jared, for over two hours.

She finally found him in the chapel. Frowning darkly and muttering to herself, she stormed into the otherwise empty building and located him right away. His long legs were folded underneath him, delicate, pale hands clasped, head bent. His dark eyelashes were a stark contrast to his deathly pale face. Most of Claudia's anger immediately dissipated at the sight of how frail her friend Jared looked. She slid into the wooden pew next to him. Claudia thought she might pray also, although she was never much of a holy roller. She just hadn't been brought up that way. After about thirty seconds, she gave up and opened her eyes, her impatient gaze roving over the domed celing, the ornate statues in the creamy white walls plated with gold. Finally, Claudia broke the silence. " I suppose it's just a formality, this church," she wondered aloud, glancing at Jared to see if he was paying her any attention. When she say that he wasn't, she continued on, dettered slightly. " I mean, come on. Queen Sia, following any religion? She seems like more of a sorceress to me."

Jared spoke quietly a few minutes later, without opening his eyes or moving his head in any way. " It's rude to interrupt people when they're praying, Claudia." She looked away, face flushing. But he soon opened his dark green eyes, and she was relieved to see that they sparkled with humor. But his small smile soon faded, and he turned to gaze silently at the altar, enraptured. Claudia just couldn't help herself. After allowing him a few moment's reflection, she said curiously, "Who were you praying to, Master?" She closed her mouth, embarassed. She knew better than to be nosing in Jared's business. The last thing Claudia wanted to do was offend him, her only friend.

He took a long time to answer, choosing his words carefully, the mark of a good Sapient. " I sent a prayer to Sapphique, to Lord Callistan, to God...to whoever's listening out there." His grimn tone scared her. She wanted to say something. But he continued on, now gazing straight at her with those piercing green eyes. " I asked for help, Claudia. For assistance from a higher power, in this hell we live in. For Finn, or Giles. For you, Claudia." Claudia had never seen Jared so grave, not even when he spoke of his own illness. She was touched and saddened at the same time. Claudia longed to put her arms around him and comfort him, but she knew her boundries. There were certain ones that could never be crossed.

Instead she whispered, " Thank you, Jared. But why pray for me, when I have no hope? Why not pray for yourself?" Suddenly, she felt the corners of her eyes prickle, and she rubbed them hastily, ashamed. If she cried in front of Jared, he would view her as weak, a child. But she couldn't stop the rage of emotions, and her tears threatened to spill over and drown her in her own sudden misery. It scared her, the wave of depression that surged over her so quickly without warning. Claudia was always so good at keeping it at bay, in the back of her mind, but the Sapient had now brought it all back. For they were doomed, all of them. And the truth that was hardest to bear, the one that haunted her dreams-the fact that one day, she might have to live without her beloved Jared.

His green eyes were brilliant jade stones in his ivory-pale face. Jared's voice was raw. "I have no hope, Claudia, but you do. You might have a chance to escape this. As for me...well, I do not. No ne can save me now." Claudia felt as if an iron fist had clenched her heart. Her face wet with tears, she hugged his neck and buried his face in the collar of his robe, seeking solace in the embrace. " I will save you Jared," she promised fiercely, despite of her wracking sobs. " I will save you no matter what it takes, if I have to walk to the ends of the Earth to find a cure, I will. Don't tell me it's impossible. " She felt better when she pulled away, yet her eyes were still wet. She had been longing to say that for a long time. But she was worried. Could he guess, now, that her feelings for him ran so much deeper than friendship? Could Jared tell how much she loved him?

Jared's steady gaze pierced her heart. He said slowly, " Nothing is impossible." He moved closer, Claudia coud feel his warm breath. Her heart raced; he had never dared to come so close before. There was always someone standing there, monitoring their every move. What would happen when no one was around to watch them. Claudia closed her eyes. Jared's low voice was in her ear. "Love is a double-edged sword, Claudia. Don't ever let it hurt you." A shiver ran down her spine. And before she could think, before she could react, Jared was kissing her lips. " Just don't forget me when I'm gone." Jared's whisper faded to nothing. When Claudia opened her eyes, she wanted to see him, to believe that it was real and not just a wonderful dream. But the chapel was empty, lke she new it would be. Claudia raced to the door, slipping on her long, white gown. " Jared!" She called his name into the empty blue sky, wanting him, needing him. But he was gone. For reasons unknown to herself, Claudia sank to the floor, her face in her hands, crying softly in the empty church.


End file.
